


I really like you

by fiveonee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveonee/pseuds/fiveonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Liam sees Zayn, he thinks he’s being blinded by one of Louis’s lightning bolts. He finds out that it’s just Zayn smiling at all the humans playing in the flowers below them.</p><p>The first thing Liam thinks when he sees Zayn is that he wants to keep him forever. The next thing Liam thinks is that forever is a long time for a God, and no one would want to love him for that long.</p><p>Liam turns around and goes back to the Underworld before he can do something silly, like take Zayn home with him.</p><p> </p><p>or Zayn as Persephone and Liam as Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Aimee for beta-ing and suggestions and the like :).  
> Shout out to Fatima for making me do this and watching me whine over a really tiny fic.  
> Its my first so hopefully you can't tell that Idk what I'm doing. Bless.

The first time Liam sees Zayn, he thinks he’s being blinded by one of Louis’s lightning bolts.He finds out that it’s just Zayn smiling at all the humans playing in the flowers below them.

The first thing Liam thinks when he sees Zayn is that he wants to keep him forever. The next thing Liam thinks is that forever is a long time for a God, and no one would want to love him for that long.

Liam turns around and goes back to the Underworld before he can do something silly, like take Zayn home with him.

**

Liam doesn’t have much company down in the Underworld. He understands, he wouldn’t want to be down here either if he didn’t have to. 

But every century or so, he does get some visitors. Namely his brother. Not that it’s the best company he’s ever had - but company is company and family is family.

“You know, gods should be able to do more things - like be able to pop in without walking.” Louis says as he hands over a coin to Charon,“Mainly me though.”

Liam looks up from where he’s petting Cerberus on their snake hair. “Don’t you already get enough special treatment as it is Lou?”

“I am a God, there’s no such thing as enough special treatment.” Louis rolls his eyes “Have you quite finished Liam? I’ve come here to talk to you about something.” 

“Well if you must Louis” Liam says as he takes a seat on his throne.

Louis rolls his eyes again, and Liam starts to wonder how many times he can get him to roll his eyes in one conversation. “Well I heard that you left the party before the party even started.”

Liam almost flinches, but then remembers, “I’ve left parties before, hell I’ve not come to multiple parties you’ve wanted me to come to. So what is this really about Louis?” 

“You’ve caught me. I heard you ran away ‘cause you saw Zayn. Is that true?” Louis is looking at Liam very carefully like he’s trying to read Liam’s mind or see if Liam twitches his finger - as if that’ll show whether Liam is telling the truth or not.

“I didn’t run away because I saw Zayn. No.” Liam says, and it's true - he didn’t run away because he saw Zayn. He ran away because of the way he felt when he saw Zayn. And that’s not the same thing, no matter what anyone has to say about it.

“Well, don’t tell me you ran back here because you thought you left your cookies in the oven.” Louis says with another one of his eye rolls. It’d be tragic if his eyes got stuck like that. 

“That was one time, you can’t hold that against me forever.” Even though Liam knows it’s futile, Louis has been holding it over his head since he decided he wanted to try out human activities, such as baking. He thought it would be a good idea to bring cookies for an Olympian party but he actually did forget them in the oven. And by the time he got home the cookies were burnt so he just decided to not go back. ”And no. I just didn’t feel like staying any longer, it was just one of those days for me.”

"It's always one of those days for you Liam," Louis mutters, “I suppose, you’ll have to make it up to me now won’t you, you missed my favorite holiday party. I wanted to celebrate the humans celebrating us together.” This was very typical,and it wasn’t like they didn’t celebrate every few human years or anything. 

“If I must. Where shall we meet?” Liam questioned.

**

Liam should have known Louis was up to no good when he told Liam to meet him in a flower field instead of Mount Olympus. He really should have known better when, by the time Liam got there, he heard laughter from a far distance. Liam stops his chariot and looks on at the scene playing out in front of him. 

It’s Zayn. Of course it’s Zayn, tapping on the buds of flowers to make them bloom, and picking up flowers with another hand to make a bouquet. And Liam can’t even pay attention to the flowers because he’s too distracted at the sight of Zayn’s smile which grows with each flower he helps and picks. 

And before Liam can blink, he’s opened up a hole in the earth right underneath Zayn’s feet and he’s already commanded his horses to move faster than Zayn’s falling. He pulls Zayn into him right before he closes the hole he’s created in the earth. Liam doesn’t notice that Zayn is clinging to him until they’ve been stopped for a full minute.

Just as Liam’s realised what he’s done and starts trying to plan how to put Zayn right back where he found him, Zayn unclenches the grip he has on Liam’s shirt and backs away very slowly with a hand on his stomach.

The first time Liam hears Zayn talk is-

“I think I’m going to puke.”.

-and that’s Liam’s fault but he can’t help but think Zayn has the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard.

“I am so sorry” Liam says, his head in his hands.

And now Zayn is actually looking at Liam and it’s the best and worst thing to have ever happened to him. Zayn is so much more beautiful up close, but Liam’s made Zayn frown and every time he’s seen Zayn - Zayn has been smiling.

First Liam took Zayn, and now he’s made him sick and frown.

“What’re you sorry for?” Zayn looks confused. And that makes Liam confused, because doesn’t Zayn realize that Liam took him? Doesn’t he know how awful Liam has been for wanting Zayn and acting on his feelings. He should know, gods talk and they must talk about how awful the King of the Underworld is. Unless he’s too awful to be talked, which - yeah, that’d make sense too.

“I have to make sure everything is still okay while I was away” Liam says, and leaves without a backward glance to Zayn.

When Liam realises that he’s just left Zayn alone in the Underworld without any knowledge of it, he makes a short stop to tell Charon to take Zayn to one of the extra rooms in his home. Liam is awful, Liam is the worst. He needs to take Zayn back to his field of flowers and his mother with people and sunshine and life. But he can’t, not yet. Liam has been so lonely for so long. He hasn’t been this attracted to anyone in at least a millenium - give or take a couple of hundred years. Liam knows Trisha will try to have his head for this. He knows what could happen if he doesn’t bring Zayn back to earth. But he can’t, because he wants to keep him. He wants to keep a God.

**

The Elysian fields are as bright as the Underworld gets and no matter how awful the Underworld is the Elysian fields are the best thing in it. The Fates know Liam’s every move. So it’s not exactly a surprise when they find him sitting in the Elysian fields. As much time as he spends in these fields, he should get a swing built in it. Liam thinks Zayn would like it - he could just sit on the swings and people - well dead people - watch. Or maybe Zayn would like a bench so he could lay down underneath the trees. 

Liam needs to erase that thought immediately because Zayn isn’t staying in the Underworld with him. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Liam starts off, without looking behind him to see where they’re standing.

“Oh, do you now Liam? Come on then, what were we going to say?” Danielle asks.

“It was probably going to be something along the lines of how I’ve made a grave mistake and I should take him back right now.” Liam says

“So why haven’t you already taken him back?” Sophia ask and it’s not exactly a question because she already knows why he hasn’t.

Liam continues to look on at the dead instead of answering.

“Come on Liam, just admit it.” Danielle repeats

He lowers his head to look at the flowers in the field. “I want to keep him.” 

“You can’t keep people Liam. Well, you can because you’re a god, but he’s a god too Liam and even Gods can’t keep gods, babe.” Jade says and he can hear the frown in her voice as she says it.

Liam shakes his head,”I know that, I do, I know that I can’t keep another god. But there’s something about him that just...” Liam shrugs. “I’ll take him back”

Sophia sits next to him and puts a hand on his back. “Liam, that’s not what we’re saying. We just -” she turns and looks toward Jade and Danielle as if they can finish her sentence for her. Which they technically probably - no definitely - can. 

“What Sophia is trying to say is that you just can’t take gods and then leave them to fend for themselves in the Underworld.” Danielle says with a twist of her lips, like she’s trying to hold in her laughter.

“Well, it’s not like he can die.” not what Liam wanted to come out of his mouth but he seems to be putting his foot in his mouth a lot lately.

"Liam, you are aware that we are the Fates right? Like, we don't just sit around waiting to give you advice if you mess up, or tell you what's going to happen next." Sophia says with a raise of her eyebrows. Like Liam doesn't already know that they're not actually any help when he needs it but the most help when he doesn't want it. 

"I was not aware. I just thought you lot were just here to annoy me." Liam says before flinching from the dead arm Jade gives him. 

The Fates finally go quiet and let Liam think on the fact that he wants to keep Zayn. The first time he has ever even remotely wanted someone to stay with him. Sure, Liam has been lonely and wanted company. But he still likes to keep to himself and stay quiet. He wouldn't mind, though, if Zayn interrupted his quiet time with talking or if Zayn would like to sit and be quiet with Liam. 

"You're quite gone over him, aren't you babe?" Jade wonders. And yeah, Liam is quite gone over him already. 

Sophia uses his shoulder to help her stand. "You know, you should go find him - maybe even talk to him?" 

"Might do, yeah." Liam says

"Good luck, babe - not that you'll need it." Jade says with a kiss on his cheek, while Danielle winks at him, walking off. 

**

When Liam finally sees Zayn again, he's by the gates of the Underworld giving Cerberus belly rubs. And if it gives Liam another thing to add to his con list of reasons why Zayn shouldn’t leave -

(Cons list  
I-L. Zayn is cute   
LI-LXX. Zayn makes me feel less alone  
LXXI-XCIX. It will go back to feeling cold and dreary   
C. Zayn looks cute while playing with Cerberus)

(Pro list  
I. Zayn will get to see things grow  
II. Zayn will see his mum again  
III. Zayn deserves to be happy without (read:me) the underworld).

-then no one is there to see. 

"Zayn!" Liam yells from across the river.

Zayn looks up and it's only been a day at moset since he last saw him, but it feels like he's gotten even more beautiful, or maybe its the fact that he doesn’t look like he has to vomit anymore. Liam points a finger, using it to tell Zayn to come across the bridge a few feet away from him. He gives Cerberus one more rub and walks at his leisure towards Liam. 

Zayn walks like he’s comfortable - like this is a normal occurrence, but there’s nothing normal about the Underworld nor is anyone comfortable being there. Not even Liam, and Liam has been here longer than he can count.

Zayn looks at Liam like he can see everything Liam has ever done in his life. Liam thinks he probably could, considering that this is Zayn and Liam thinks Zayn can do anything. 

“Hi Liam.” Unlike the first time Liam heard Zayn’s voice, he doesn’t sound so shaky this time - probably from the fact that he hasn’t fallen through the ground lately.

“You know my name?” Liam rambles. "Of course you know my name. I'm the King of the Underworld and - "

“Liam chill, it’s on your name tag.” Zayn says, touching the left side of his chest.

When Liam looks down, because he didn’t remember putting on his name tag today, Zayn drags his finger up and flicks Liam’s nose.

Liam didn’t need to know that watching Zayn giggle would be the equivalent to feeling the sun on his face. 

“Okay, right. Thank you. Did you want a tour of the Underworld, you know - to make up for me leaving you unattended and stuff...” ‘and taking you from your home and everything else I have and will do’ his brain fills in for him.

“I wouldn’t mind a tour, and I had Cerberus with me didn’t I?” Zayn says with a shake of his head, like that was all there is to it. But Zayn should be miserable - not that Liam wants him to be miserable, but Liam brought Zayn to this whole other place where there isn’t sunlight and nothing that Zayn is used to grows down here. But he’s smiling and content here and Liam can’t stop freaking out himself - and he just doesn’t understand Zayn.

Watching Zayn experience the Underworld through fresh eyes is probably the most rewarding thing he’s ever done. Liam wasn’t going to show Zayn the Tartarus, because it’s where people go to suffer eternally, but they pass by the door that leads them into the field and Zayn looks up at Liam and Liam should’ve stuck to his no, because watching Zayn frown again is like Liam’s own personal form of punishment.

On the way to the asphodel fields, Zayn is a lot less chatty and Liam thinks that he probably wants to go home now. By the time Liam’s opening the door, Zayn isn’t frowning, but he’s not smiling either and Liam doesn’t know what to make of that. Liam hears Zayn mention something about drawing the asphodel and yeah, he could see the appeal. While the sky is always a dark blue that makes everything seem like its night, for them it is bright and with the moon reflecting off the lake,it is

"Gorgeous." Liam says, before throwing his hands over his mouth because he definitely didn’t mean to say that aloud. 

Zayn finally smiles again while looking at Liam. "Yeah, fucking gorgeous."

When Liam opens the doors to the Elysian fields, Liam can’t help watching Zayn’s reaction because the Elysian fields are Liam’s favorite place and even if this is the last thing Zayn sees in the Underworld, he thinks he’ll be okay because he gets to share this part of himself with Zayn. 

Zayn doesn’t disappoint. He watches as Zayn runs around touching the flowers he can reach, before he sits against one of the trees next to the river. It’s just like Liam imagined and he could get used to this, but he can’t because Zayn still has to go home.

Zayn beckons Liam over, much like Liam did earlier. So Liam goes and takes a seat next to Zayn. 

“I think I should take you back home now.” Liam has finally said it, and he thinks it was one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do. 

Instead of seeing relief on Zayn’s face, he looks hurt. And Liam doesn’t understand why Zayn looks so hurt. “You want me to leave?” Zayn asks. 

“You don’t belong here Zayn!” Liam tells him and now he looks mad, and that isn’t what Liam wanted.

“That didn’t answer my question Liam, do you want me to leave?” And that stops Liam, because he’s never been asked what he wants.

“What I want isn’t an option.” It’s true, Liam has to take care of the Underworld and he doesn’t get choices - he has to make sure everything runs accordingly.

Zayn frowns again, and Liam has got to stop making Zayn upset. “Well, are you going to ask me what I want?” 

“I thought you’d want to go home,” Liam says, because no one wants to stay in the Underworld and no one wants to stay with Liam.

“Ask me, Liam.” Zayn looks determined to get Liam to ask him, and Liam thinks Zayn would make a great partner to rule the underworld with.

“Okay, what do you want Zayn?” 

“I want what you want Liam,” Zayn says and Liam would swear everything in the fields stopped moving if he could hear past how loud his heart is beating.

“You can’t know what I want, Zayn” 

“I know, but now I’m giving you the option, so think about it, yeah?” And Liam knows what he wants - Liam knew what he wanted when he first saw Zayn. But he nods his head in the affirmative. “Good, let’s finish the tour then.” Zayn stands up and reaches out his hand towards Liam and all Liam can do is reach out his hand and take Zayn’s back. 

Throughout the rest of the tour Zayn chats happily about which flowers he thinks are the most beautiful, and how he thinks Liam should take a visit to the surface so Zayn could show him all his favorites, how nice he thinks the Underworld is. Zayn radiates warmth and happiness so all Liam can think about is how he hopes Zayn staying in the Underworld with him is an actual offer because Zayn makes him feel more alive than he’s ever felt. 

He takes Zayn to visit Cerberus while he stresses even more about liking him. But he can’t help watching Zayn play with him even though it doesn’t help the stress he has. 

Liam isn’t sure what to do when he sees Niall flying towards him, Zayn waving at Niall. No one was supposed to know Zayn was here yet, Liam was planning on taking him back soon - but now Zayn is going to be taken back before Liam is ready. There’s no appropriate way to react to seeing the messenger god. Liam knows he has to come down to bring the souls to the Underworld and there are always souls coming, so Liam really should have seen this coming. 

But he didn’t and he’s not at all prepared on what to do. So he hides until Niall passes him singing to himself. 

All my life I’ve been on my own  
I use a light to guide me home  
But now together we're alone  
And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go

 

And isn’t that the story of Liam’s life. Liam is almost positive he once heard the Fates singing that melody and when he asked about it they just told him he would get the reference in a few years.

**

Zayn really should be more excited to see someone from Olympus than he is. But he can’t help but think about how his mum finally figured out where he’s been all this time and is sending someone down to take him from Liam. And he didn’t get enough time with Liam. 

Zayn’s mum has told him stories about The Underworld, and how no one willingly visits it. 

“What’re you doing here?” Niall asks. “Your mum been looking all over for you for a while Zayn”

“What do you mean? Its only been a few days!” Because it has only been a few days. Liam left him alone for a day and half at most. 

“Did he not explain that time works differently here?” Niall looks disappointed and Zayn isn’t entirely sure if it’s directed at him or not.

“He who?” Zayn asks, and it probably should be obvious who Niall is talking considering he’s only met the Fates (who are all women), Charon (but Zayn isn’t sure if he actually ever speaks), Cerberus, and Liam.

“Liam…King of the Underworld and the Dead… You know, the guy that kidnapped you.” Niall explains slowly.

“I know my mum didn’t let me out much, but I’m not actually a child.” Zayn says. “And Liam didn’t kidnap me.”

“Well, what would you call it Zayn?”

“He saved me when the ground opened up and I was falling.”

“Yeah alright, well let’s go then so I can take you home to your mother” Niall mumbles, “And maybe Panaea to get that head of yours checked out! Saved you - that’s a new one. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know - Panaea, the Goddess of universal remedy, she’ll clear your head up quick as a flash.”

“No - not that part. The take me home to my mother part.” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Niall says with a frown. “You don’t belong here in the Underworld.”

Everyone has really got to stop thinking that Zayn can’t decide what he wants for himself. “If I don’t belong here then neither does Liam, and I’m going to stay here with him until he kicks me out.”

“Well, its your funeral.” Niall laughs out. “And whatever you do, don’t eat anything from down here.”

“Okay.” Zayn realizes he probably should ask more questions and not just agree with everything, but no one usually gives him a direct answer anyway.”And don’t tell my mother you saw me here, just for a little while.”

“I guess its my funeral too. Bye Zayn. Have fun in the Underworld.” He says as he flies back out the gates.

“Bye Niall! Thanks for the advice, and everything else.”

**

Liam knew there would come a time where he would appreciate not having visitors. Because seeing Louis so many times in the same week has come back to bite him in the ass. 

“It’s nice to see you again Liam, you look as bright as ever.” Is the first thing that Louis says. “Does the reason you’re so happy have to do with a certain god who went missing in a field of flowers?” 

Liam doesn’t answer right away - not that Louis looks like he’s expecting Liam to answer.

“Because I have that god’s mother coming to me and telling me her son went missing, and how its been weeks and he’s still missing and she’s searched long and far and how she knows her son wouldn’t just run away and its not that easy to kill a god so something else must have happened .” And Liam can tell Louis isn’t mad at him, just annoyed at the situation.

“I was going to return him.” Liam says like he hasn’t been thinking about Zayn staying forever recently.

“You can’t take gods Liam, even as pretty as they are, you have to know that.” And now Louis actually looks annoyed at Liam. 

“I do.” 

“Then act like it maybe.” Louis says, softer. “You know he’s got to go home right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll give you till tomorrow to have him home with his mum.”

“Thanks Louis. He’ll be there.”

**

Liam added the bench to the Elysian fields after the tour he gave Zayn, and now he’s going to have to take it away. But he has the opportunity sit on it one time with Zayn, so he takes it. 

“You have to go home tomorrow, Zayn.” Liam thinks that this is harder than the first time, because this time he actually got his hopes up that Zayn would be able to stay.

Zayn looks sad, and all Liam wants is for him to be happy. “Because you made up your mind - or is it something else?”

“I told you I don’t get many choices. Your mother wants you home now.”

“Can I visit you again?”

“Probably not.” 

“Do you not want me to visit you?”

“I want you to visit me, I’m just not sure why you would want to.” 

Zayn ignores his statement in favor of asking his own question,“So I was talking to Niall, and he mentioned how I can’t eat anything down here, why is that?”

“ If you eat something down here, you’ll be forced to stay here.”

Zayn pulls out a pomegranate from behind his back. And maybe Louis really did make it so gods could have multiple powers, but then again - Zayn’s mother is the goddess of harvest, so anything is likely. 

“So if I ate some of these seeds, I’d be forced to stay?”

“If they're from here then, yes, you would have to stay in the Underworld with me.”Liam replies, “But I didn’t think we had a pomegranate tree down here. 

“You didn’t but I grew one for you.”

“Umm, thank you?”

“Anytime” Zayn smiles.

Zayn puts the pomegranate back behind his back. Liam is only a little bit disappointed - he thought it was possible Zayn might want to stay. 

“Niall also may have also mentioned how he thinks you took me?.” 

“I did take you from where you were used to.” Liam replies, and he knew this conversation was coming but he doesn’t think he prepared himself for it.

“What did he mean?”

“I mean, it’s pretty much exactly how it sounds. It’s just - I was so lonely and you were there, and your smile was amazing and I just wanted to talk to you... or maybe have you rule the Underworld with me or something of the sort. Except I didn’t actually know how to ask you. So I made a hole in the ground under your feet and sort of... kind of... stole you?” And Liam can’t look at Zayn while he’s talking because he can’t stand to see the look of disgust on his face. 

“Liam,” Zayn says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “So that’s your choice? For me to stay with you?”

“Zayn, you have to go home, what I want still isn’t exactly an option.” Zayn makes him confused but he’d really like for Zayn to stay. He realizes he doesn’t have much to lose if he tells him that. “But yes, I’d like for you to stay.”

“I’d like to stay too, Liam.” Zayn pulls out the pomegranate and picks out six seeds. One for each day he was in the Underworld. Liam stops Zayn’s hand before he can move it close to his face. 

“Why do you want to stay? Why have been so okay with coming somewhere new with a stranger?” Liam wonders, because he knows why he wants Zayn to stay, but Liam doesn’t understand why Zayn would want to stay with him after learning how awful he’s been. 

“I saw you” he clarifies, “at the party on Mt. Olympus, you were standing by yourself drinking ambrosia. You didn’t talk to anybody and you barely made eye contact. But you didn’t seem as lonely as you do here, you looked I don’t know, above it all like you didn’t care that the humans were celebrating us. You left before I got a chance to talk to you.”

“I asked my mum about you. She said you come to Olympus as much as me, which admittedly isn’t much.” Zayn laughs, “I wanted to talk to you, so when you brought me here it didn’t seem like a bad thing. I like you, and I could grow to love you if you’ll let me.”

“I-” Liam stops because that was more than he was expecting.

“If you’re willing to let me in, I want to make you as happy as I possibly can. Would that be okay with you?” 

“I think that would be.” Liam shakes his head in amazement, “If you do this you won’t get to see the sun as much or be able to help all those flowers grow.”

“I can, its just a different sun and field of flowers,” Zayn says while touching his palm to Liam’s cheek.“And even if I couldn’t somehow that doesn’t seem so bad, Liam.”

Zayn eats the the seeds right there in the Elysian fields and it’s all Liam’s ever wanted. 

**

With the new development of Zayn eating from the Underworld they have to discuss with Louis and Zayn’s mother what to do. In the end they decide that Zayn will both respect the rules of eating food from the underworld, and and continue to help his mother with the harvest on earth. Because Zayn ate 6 seeds, he has to spend 6 human months in the Underworld. And in turn spend the remainder of the year with his mother.

**  
Liam and Zayn walk side by side along the Styx River until Niall comes to take Zayn back to his mum.

“Are you aware that you have shared custody with my mother over me?” Zayn asks with a snort.

Liam scrunches up his eyebrows, “is that not what you wanted?”

“Well, I would have liked to have time to myself,” he replies sarcastically.

“I’m sorry Zayn, maybe I can convince Louis to change discussion.” He should be able to manage it. Liam is the King of the Underworld his word should hold a bit of weight, at least where the Underworld is concerned. 

Zayn pulls Liam to a stop. “Hey, Liam, it was a joke. I’m sure I’ll have enough time to myself and still get to enjoy you and my mum’s company.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just thought-”

“That I didn’t want to stay with you?” Zayn frowns, “Liam, I thought we got passed this, I want to stay down here with you.”

“We did, but most no one wants to stay with me.” 

“I’ll convince you.” Zayn pulls Liam to Charon’s boat, “now come on I have to go say goodbye to the Fates.”

** 

“So I’ll see you in 6 human months.” Zayn says walking backwards to the gates.

And Liam finally manages to smile because he’s going to see Zayn again. “Six months”.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I wasn't clear Louis was Zeus. Niall was Hermes. Danielle, Sophia, and Jade were the Fates because lol. Also R I P sorry about there being no Harry.  
> Also shout out to you for reading it.


End file.
